Knock Down Walls
by PandaMonium1218
Summary: When Kate cuts herself off from her friends, creatign walls, who can knock them down? Summary sucks  possibly a oneshot if so rated T if not M fo language and some situaltions
1. Closed Off

**Me: Okay i love this shipping so i wrote one! idk if i should make it a oneshot so, review and tell me your opinion! I didnt put to much detail so if i dont add any chapters, it wont be confused.**

* * *

><p>It's four months after operation Brighton, and Kate is still in shock. Keith, Sven, Isaac, Rythimi, and Wendy are all in Rythimi's and Kate's room discussing the latest failure to help thiere frind, Kate. After operation Brighton Kate became closed off, she put up walls to keep even her closest friends out.<p>

"What else can we do? We've all talked to her" Wendy says, sadly.

"Everyone?" Kieth asks.

"Yup, me, you, Wendy, Ryth, Luana, Barlow, Ollie, and Crawford." Sven says, nameing all of the people who have atempted to console Kate.

"so I guess we have to just keep trying..." Keith sighs.

"Well.. there is someone else..." Rythimi says what a small smile.

"Who?" Sven says.

"Well, when Kate was looking for The Blue Shard at Almia castle, she met Ice, she would always talk about him, ushualy bad stuff, but..." Rythimi sighs " He really got under her skin, i saw a fire in her, i hadnt seen in a while, mabey if we find Ice, he can piss Kate off again, and she can go back to normal." She explained.

"..." The group is silent, and Rythimi begins to feel like her idea was stupider than she thought at first. "Thats a really good idea Ryth!" Wendy giggles.

"I guess, i remember Katie talking about him once before." Sven says his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Oh gosh!" Wendy yelps, remembering somthing. "when we had girls night, the weekend befor operation Brighton Kate said that she though Ice was a good guy but in with the wrong croud!" Wendy explains.

"holy Arceus! I remember that! She said that she thought she culd get through to him if he would let her." Rythimi agrees.

"So its setteled, were going to find Ice and bring him to Kate." Sven anounces.

"Do you really think hes gunna help?" Keith says. " If you remember, he was always teasing Kate, and calling her Kate-n00b, do you think hes going to care?"

"Well," Isaac says, speeking for the first time this meeting " When I was a pawn of Team Dim Sun's, Ice would talk to me while we worked. He would constantly rant about Kate, saying how much fun it was to taunt her, and how he loved to see her anoyed over the little things he did, just to enrage her, but when i asks why he did it, we would turn cold and say ' no reason' but he would be red as a cherry"

"So you think he liked Kate?" Wendy asks, with a glint in her eyes " Like, like like?"

"im going to ignor the use of the same word three times, but yes i belive Ice to be infatuated with Kate." Isaac concurs.

"Wait, so Ice has a crush on Kate, Kate as in our little brown haired blue eyed emotional, kind hearted Kate?" Keith asks, shocked.

"Yes, Kieth, thats what im saying" Isaac says, pinching the brige of his nose.

"OH MY ARCEUS! This is so cute!" Wendy cooes.

"Wendy my friend, calm down, we havent found him yet." Sven says with a playful smile.

" I know, but we will right?" Wendy asks, looking around the room to the group. "where do we look first?"

"Well, we could look in the Oil Field Hideout?" Keith offers, still feeling a bit anoyed at the fact that one of his greatest rivals likes his bestfriend. "team Dim Sun was stationed there for a while, mabey someone thiere would know where he is?"

"Thats a great idea Keith, im verry impressed" sven says with a friendly smile showing his satisfaction.

"dont act so suprised.. shesh" Keith grumbels.

* * *

><p>After the group ran thiere idea by Prof. Hastings, he went to go talk to Chairperson Erma about it, and she quickly agreed to it, she had alwaysed liked little Kate, so small and sweet but a amazing ranger, always got the job done, no questions asked.<p>

"alright guys, Wendy got us a few staraptors to fly to the Oil Field Hideout, so lets go!" Rythimi chears.

"Yes lets!" Isaac says. They fly a for a few minutes and reach the O.F.H in record time.

"Okay, I see Mr. Mime, and more Mr. Mime" Keith says.

"Hey!" a deep vioce calls. "What you think you do hear?" A tall aman with yellow hair calls out in broken english. The group soon realizes that this man is Heath, of the Sinis Trio, Ice was the leader of the Sinis Trio, so they must be on the right path.

"Were, urm looking for Ice, can you help us?" Wendy asks, nerviously.

"you look for Ice, well i no know where Ice be. Even if me did, why would me tell you?" Heath asks, puffing out his alreddy large cheast out.

"We uhm, need him to help our friend, Kate, the brunett with the Pichu?" Rythimi asks steping foward.

"Pretty blonde want Heath help find Ice for little brown head?" Heath aska, makeing sure he got everything right, and Rythimi nodds "Well, Pretty Blonde, me don't know where Ice be, but Lavana, Lavana might know, she like Ice, she be Ice stalker person, She be staying at Volcano Cave." Rythimi smiles and huggs Heath.

"Thank you Heath!" Rythimi cries "We need to go find Lavana!" she turns and runs leaveing along with her friends, not noticeing the blush that had apeared on Heath's face.

* * *

><p>The group arives at the Volcano Cave within fifteen miniutes, only stoping to cheack up on a hurt Poke'mon in the Sea of Wailord.<p>

When they land, Wendy half expects Lavana to come rushing at them like Heath did, but alas, they spend the next hour running around the Cave eventualy they located they pink haired girl who is sitting in a fully furnished room, compleat with dresser, makeup vainitly, and TV.

"what the hell are you doing hear?" Lavana shreiks.

"Where uhm looking for Ice." Rythimi says timidly.

"Why would he be hear, Oh gosh! Did he say he would be hear? Oh Arceus, Ice is comeing! Ehp!" she begins danceing around while giggleing evily, the group sweatdrops.

"No, Lavana, we need to know where Ice might be, we need his help." Keith explains.

"Why would I tell you losers?" Lavana asks, with her pale arms crossed in defiance.

"ill handel this" Sven says quitely, so only his companions can hear. "Lavana, why wont you help us, if you were to help us, we would be on the same side, and i would _love_ it if you were to be our side" he wispers in her ear huskly.

"O-oh, w-well, hes uhm at Almia Castel, With the ice, he feels at home." Lavana stutters, her mind off ballance.

"Alright my friends, we have our destination" Sven says happily, turning from a stund Lavana. Isaac sends a quick glare to Lavana, still sore about the last time they saw eachother. The group quickly rushes out of the cavern, onto the staraptors, and makes thiere way to thiere final destonation.

As they aproach Altru Park, Wendy speeks up, "guys Ice might not want to come to Kate..." She points out.

"your right Wendy, i propose that we bring Kate with us to Almia Castle, so that he will not have the opertunity to avoide the predicament." Isaac states.

"your right Isaac, from what i understood, we need to get Kate!" Rythimi, says flashing a grin at a blushing Isaac. Wendy signals the flying poke'mon to land when they move over the Ranger Union, Keith is the first to jump of his poke'mon, and begins to rush over to a young brunett, sitting on the ground playing with her energetic Pichu, boasting one of her rare sad smiles.

"hey Keith, whats u-" she is cut off by Keith's hand grabbing hers and tugging her up to her feet, and onto a staraptor. "whats going on! What happened?" she asks, and her friends glance around not knowing what to say.

"we got a call that a large amount of poke'mon are caught in a block of ice at Almia Castel, and we wanted you help you out!" Rythimi lies perfecly with a small smile to her bestfriend.

"oh allright lets go." Kate says, in her (now) usual calm, yet slightly sad tone. For the next five miniutes, they fly in scilence, not wantign to give anything away, or in Kate's case, not wanting to say anything. When they arive, Kate hops off and begins the treck into the Castle.

After 15 miniutes of wandering, they find a man siting on a dark navy blue blanket, his light blue hair laying flat over his deep blue eyes.

"I-ice?" Kate says weekly, in shock.

Ice turns around, shock writen all over his pale face "Kate-n00b?" He stutters.

"why.. why did you bring me hear?" Kate whipes her head around to her friends, with a wondering look in her eyes.

"We thought Ice would be able to make you happy againKate, were worried about you..." Wendy says, tears building in her soft eyes. Ice stands up, walks over to Kate and opens his mouth but no sound came out.

"Heath told me that he never saw you.. he said.. he told me you died" Ice says, looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine, Ice" Kate says "well not fine, i was a little shooken up by the whole experiance." she offers the blue haired mand a week smile.

"Im glad your alive Kate-n00b..." Ice says, returning her smile, but it quicly fades when he looks deeper into her blue irises. "oh Arceus, what happened to you, Kate?" He says in a wisper.

"Did you call me Kate Ice?" Kate asks with a grin on her face.

"Now thats the Kate-n00b i know" Ice says with a sly smile, befor pulling her into his arms.

_I think that everything is going to be okay now._ Rythimi thought happily as she wached Kate imbrace this man who helped almost take over the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Awe so cute.. sorry for the supream suckeyness! like i said, review, i need to knwo if you want it continued,<strong>

**Me: btw, this is the first time i didnt make it from a sertain person's P.O.V so yeah...**


	2. Movie Night

**Yama: Yup! its up! Its got another chapter! I hope i dont disapoint!**

**Rythimi: if you just go to the story, that might help...**

**Yama: If you do the disclaimer, mabey i will!**

**Rythimi: Fine... *walks out of room into discalimer room* Why i have to do the Disclaimer in this room i will never know, but what i do know is Yamashita Rini dosent own Pokemon in anyway!**

**Yama: *in other room* DONT USE MY WHOLE NAME, IT MAKES ME SOUND TO FORMAL!**

**Rythimi: To bad! YAMASHITA RINI THE QUEEN OF FORMAL!**

**Yama: I will make Keith cut off all of your hair!**

**Keith: *Apears with sissors* Can i? *has evil glint in eyes***

**Yama: Not yet, ill giver another chance.**

**Rythimi : so kind...**

**Yama: Right?**

* * *

><p>^Kate's P.O.V^<p>

I'm laying down in my bed with a large smile spread over my face. I'm smileing so much it _hurts_, well, considering I havent really smiled in a while. I look up to my best girl friend Rythimi and smile even bigger.

"Thanks" I say.

"For...?" she says, confused.

"sticking by my side when I was dead to the world" I grin even bigger.

"Oh Kate Ill always stay by your side! We all will!" Ryth say softly. My smile faulters slightly, and Rythimi's eyes narrow and she looks at me "whats wrong Katie?"

"You think we could invite Ice to movie night tonight?" I asks quietly, knowing they dont feel the same was about Ice as i do, He mey have been a part of TEam Dim Sun but he was always a good person.

"Oh my gosh yes! I would _kill_ to see Keith's face when he walks in" she then uses her guy voice " ' hey guys im reddy for movie ni- why is he hear?' hahah it will so be worth the shunning for the next week."

" Why does he hate Ice?" I ask, "i get he was in Team Dim sun, but you dont seem to hate him."

"I think hes just protective if you Kate, your like his sister." She says with a soft smile.

"okay well im going to call Ice!" I says happily, takeing out my styler, it has a app for makeing calls, messageing and such.

"_hello?"_ Ice says from the other end of the line. "_who is this"_ his voice sound groggy, I must have woken him up.

"Hi Ice! Did I wake you?" I ask, not bothering to sound remorsefull.

"_Kate-n00b! Well, uhm yeah but no big deal, whats up?_"

"Do you want to some to the Union for Movie Night tonight?" I ask, playing with the fringe on my blanket. I dont know wht im nervious... Its just movie night.

"_oh yeah! Sure! But.._." his voice trails off "_Do you think I'll be alowed?_"

"Why wouldnt you be?" I ask, laughing lightly.

"_you know... Team Dim Sun ring a bell Kate-n00b?_" He asks, and i sigh.

"I dont hold you to it, why would anyone else?" I ask.

"Kate, what did he say?" Rythimi asks.

"shhh Ryth, I'm on the phone!" I respond to my dim-witted friend, she to dense to even realize Isaac likes her.

"_Kate-n00b, you know me, they don't are you sure they will be okay with it?_" Ice asks, with a pang of sadness in his voice that pains me to hear.

I turn to Rythimi who is sitting on my bed next to me, waiting for my update. "Ryth," I wisper "tell Ice that your fine with this!"

Rythimi take the Styler from me, "Ice will you stop being sutch a wimp and come over hear for your girlfriend?" she imideatly pulls the styler away from her face to aviode his yelling. "Gosh! Sorry!" She laughs, not takeing what ever threat hes dishing seriously. "Okay yes, I'll tell Kate your someing...and that you love her." Rythimi adds with a smirk, and then pulls my styler with a laugh. "No Ice I didnt say that to Kate" She looks to me with a wink "Well, yes she is in the room" she turns to me and i mouth 'speeker!' to that she nodds, and presses a button. "well yes i supose she could have herd my side of the conversation"

"_well thats just great!_" Ice's voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"What! She knows I was kidding!" Rythimi defends.

"_still, its not a good idea to put into her head._" Ice concludes.

"And why might that be?" Rythimi questions.;

"_We.. I... It wouldnt work out..."_ Ice states sadly.

"What do you mean, why not, if thieres love, what else could be important?" Rythimi asks. I lean in, my heart rate going higher than normal, _why do I feel like this? Its just Ice, wait, is that it? It is! Its Ice, do I? Could I possibly like Ice?_ I lean closer to the speaker, with my newfound realization (or more like idea, im not sure yet..).

"_I'm no good for her, she needs someone who can.. be good, i guess, and thats not me._" His word his me like a ton of bricks, _he thinks hes not good enough for me? How could Over confident Ice think that?_ Rythimi must have seen the pained look on my face because she quickly begain talking again.

"Uhm Ice, I have to go, but be hear at like 8 tonight Kay? Bye!" she quickly hung up befor he could respond. "Kat? You okay?" she puts a concerned hand on my sholder.

"I... I think I like Ice..." I spit ouit after struggleing to speek a few times.

"Finaly! Took you long enough to admit it!" She alughs, as if its the simplest thing in the world.

"Did every one know but me?" I ask, astonished.

"Yeap! Well, mabey not Ice... But after your little hug fest last week, everyone at the Ranger Union knows!" She giggles.

"Oh sweet Arcues, why have you forsaken me with this sycopath as a friend?" I ask, as i look up into the roof of our room.

"Oh you know you love me!" She cooes, with a large grin on her face.

"So?" I ask.

"So what?" Ryth asks, _shes so dim some times_.

"What do I do?" I screech.

"Oh! Well, hm..." My blone friend says, as she taps her pointer finger on her chin "I dont know honestly, your the only one who knows Ice well enough to know if he likes you, Isaac may have said he does, but, that could have changed with time."

"Isaac said Ice liked me?" I ask.

"Well yeah, but love isnt Isaac's thing so you never know."

"I guess" I sigh, defeated.

"Oh gosh! Its dinner c'mon!" Rythimi squeeks happily.

* * *

><p>After about a half hour of eating, and tlkaing we the rest of the union, me and Ryth return to out room to get reddy and find a movie for movie night.<p>

"Okay Kat, what are you wareing?" Ryth asks seriously.

"What i wear every week, my sweats, and a tee." I state simply.

"Oh no your not!" She screams "Ice is comeing! you better get you but over hear and get one of my cuties!" Ryth says, guestureing to her Pajama drawr.

"But.. thats icky..." I whimper, trying to get out of it.

"Kathrine Amilea Bancroft! Get your skinny white ass over hear so I can make you look sexy for the man you love!" She bellowed. I gasp Rythimi never curses unless shes really mad.

"Fine..." I sigh, not wanting to test her anymore. I begint o rummage around for something that sutes my taste. Eventualy I find one, a light pink tee shirt with a purple bunnery on the top, and purple pajama pants "what about this?"

Rythimi sighed "I was hopeing youde pick somthing sexyer..." then she smiles what about this! You love black!" She says, holding up a black silk tanktop with red lace over it, along with red silk shorts.

"I guess, i can ware that..." I sigh agreeing to ansamble. "What do I even call it?"

"lingerie, my dear friend, lingerie" She giggles at my horified expression. "Okay so its, 7:30 so we have a half hour to do you hair and makeup so sit up!" Rythimi says with a evil gint in her eyes also known as the makeup look, i like makeup, a bit of eyeliner and mascara but thats all, so thats all i let her put on me, after she does that, she begins playing with my hair, flatironing and putting hairspray, so much hairspray, i felt like our crazy onld teacher who also happend to be part of Team Dim Sun. When Ryth finaly lets me get up, its 7:55, so we get up, me in my ling- I can even think it. Ryth in her Baby Blue tanktop that has whitle mesh layerd over it, and soft blue shorts to mach. As we walk out of the room, we hear the guys interagateing Ice.

"Whay are you hear?" Keith asks.

"For the umtenth time Kate invited me!" Ice growls, it looks like they alreddy put him through hell.

"Like hell she did!" Keith counters.

"I did Keith, i thought it would be nice to hang out, all of us." I jump in, trying to spare Ice anymore interagation.

"Why the hell would yo-" Keth is cut off by turning arounf and takeing in my aperance, as does Ice and Isaac.

"Woah, Ryth, you look ehm" Isaac coughs "nice.."

"Nice dosent do her justice Isaac " Wendy giggle, as she walks in with Sven in toe.

"Yes, you both look verry apealing." Sven agrees, witch earns him a smack in the back of his head from his girlfriend Wendy.

"So now that everyone ios hear, we can start, correct?" Isaac says, not takeing his eyes off of Rythimi.

"Hmmm Isaac, do i smell a crush?" I ask the blonde.

"what?" Isaac says snaping back to reality.

"Anyway" I laugh "Ice, your hear!" I say happily, rushing over to him and captureing him in a death hug.

"Yeah, and i would like it if you would alow me to breath, Kate-n00b." Ice says with a laugh.

"oh sorry!" I laugh happily as i let go of my blue haired friend. "Ryth, get the moive!"

"got it!" My blonde friend calls as she puts the CD into the player.

As the movie begins, i plop down next to Ice who grins at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yama: Yuppp<strong>** that was it!**

**Keith: That was it?**

**Yama: Yeah... Why?**

**Keith: Cause it sucked!**

**Yama: You dont want to do that Keith... i wont give you a relationship!**

**Keith: and?**

**Yama: Kay, you can live alone for ever!**

**Keith: Wait no! Im sorry**

**Yama: I know Keith, I know. Review!**


	3. Movie Night Continued

**Yama: Sorry if this isnt that good, I got a little distracted waching Paranormal activity 3 :)**

**Keith: AND YOU DIDNT INVITE ME?**

**Rythimi: Normaly I dont agree with stupid over hear but seriouly!**

**Kate: Wow Yama, just wow**

**Ice: WHY IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS DIDNT YOU BRING US? Scary movies are the best!**

**Yama: Right! **

**Isaac: The best part was-**

**Yama: *puts hand over Isaac's mouth***

**Ice: YOU INVITED ISAAC!**

**Kate: WTF?**

**Rythimi: Okay im out.**

**Yama: who ever does th disclaimer, gets to wactch it when i play it again :D**

**Everyone but Yama And Isaac: *Runs to discalimer room* YAMA DOSENT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT**

* * *

><p>^Kate's P.O.V^<p>

"this is the last time I let Rythimi and Isaac pick the movie" Keith says.

"I know... Ryth ushualy pick good movies.. But then again, Isaac isnt ushualy hear" I say with a smirk.

"Kate!" Rythimi hisses.

"Oh hush Ryth, Isaacs assleep." Keith says.

"Still, not everyone knows!" Rythimi says, anoyed.

"Like who!" I ask.

"like your boyfriend, Ice!" Rythimi says, with a snide smile.

"Rythimi im going to kick your ass!" I screech, my face redder than Keiths hair, who is laughing.

"Calm down Kate" Ice says with a small smile.

"I belive that I was correct about my presumption about Ice's affection tawrds little Kate" Isaac said, not faltering at all by my glare.

"What are you talking about Isaac?" Ice says, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing!" I says waveing the topic away with my hand.

"alright then... so what now?" Ice asks, looking at me.

"Now, Truth, Or Dare!" I says, with a evil smile. "I happen to be the Queen of Dares!" I bost happily.

"Well, every Queen needs a King..." Rythimi says in a sing song voice.

"Oh yes, defanitly, how oh how will i find a king?" I say sarcasticly.

"Look behind you" Rythimi says shrugging.

"What?" I say, and Ryth winks "_Rythimi_" I warn.

"Okay so, lets start!" Keith says, The red haired ranger_ loves _do silly dares.

"Kay!" I say happily, as i sit down. Ice comes from _behind me_, and sits down close to me. "who goes first?" I ask when everyone is seated in a circle.

"I will, Keith, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Keith says, fist pumping the air.

"I dare you, to... how about let Rythimi put make up on you" Isaac says, with a small smirk.

"no no way, not going to happen!" Keith says. "anything but that!"

"Anyhting?" Isaac asks.

"I guess you get the default dare, so Keith, you have to go parade around the Union _naked_" I say, with a laugh.

"Not with, _girls_, around!" Keith says, discusted. Honsetly, will her ever grow up? Were 15!

"C'mon Keith, Isaac had to do it last week." Wendy reminds Keith, and Isaac turns red.

"yeah I did, so if I had to do it infront of girls, so do you!" Isaac says, glanceing at Rythimi.

"Okay but later, I wanna see if im doing it alone." Keith grumbles.

"Okay, Kate" Sven says " Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" I chirp happily.

"What happened to 'The Queen of Dares' Kate-n00b?" Ice asks with a smirk.

"you cant just start off with dares!" I begin to explain, when im cut off by Keith.

"Oh please spare me the back story!" He cries.

"fine, but still, Sven, Truth." I look to Sven.

"Okay, out of the men hear, who do you find most atractive?" Sven asks with a smirk, then he glances at Ice, and I glare.

"well, truthfully..." My voice drops to a embarresed wisper "Ice, I guess..."

"I could have told you she would say that!" Rythimi says with a smile.

"oh shut up Ryth..." I say with a blush still on my face as i look at my nails, i really need to do my nails...

"Look, you upset her!" Wendy say, as she pulls he into her arms "Awe Katie, its alright! Ryth was only kidding around"

I can feel Ice's eyes on me, I know the others are looking too but i can _feel_ his. I can almost see the questioning way he tilts his head to the side slightly. "I-i need somthing to drink" I stutter out as i leap up from my green haired friends arms, to the kitchen down the hall. As I run, tears begin o fall, I dont know why but I just cant stop them, im not angry, or upset, so why am I crying?

"Kate? Are you alright?" I turn to see my blonde best friend, Rythimi, looking at me with concerd eyes. "are you mad at me? Oh gosh Im sorry!" Tears begin to fill her eyes and one falls, then another and another fallows.

"Oh Arceus no!" I say pulling her into my arms.

"Oh Kat, i was afraid you would be angry that I was hinting about you likeing Ice!" She gushes.

"Kate likes Ice?" Keith poped out of no where.

"N-no!" I whimper.

"Yeah, uh hu!" Keith says, with the same goofy grin as the day we met.

"Dont tell anyone okay?" i sigh.

"wouldnt dream of it Katie" Keith says with a smile.

"Ugh, what do I do now?" I ask Rythimi.

"Go back in and act like nothing happend!" Rythimi sugests.

"I guess.. okay im reddy" I say after straighting out my top.

"Kay!" Rythimi says, looping her arm through mine.

"Hey what about me!" Keith calls, and I turn around and stick my toung out, and we enter the room smileing and laughing.

"Feeling better Kate-n00b?" Ice says standing up.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess." I say, nerviously. I begin tugging at the hem of my silk top, and Ryth slaps my hand away and wispers so only i can hear it.

"Stop playing with the damn lace, Ice is waching you." She hisses.

At that i squeek, and look over to see Rythimi was right, Ice looking at me with that cute way he scrunches his eyebrows, his hair falling into his eyes, barily hideing hes beautiful blue eyes.

"So, Can we play now?" Wendy asks, breaking my trance.

"Yeah, lets do somthing..." Isaac says, tapping his finger on his chin.

"Hm... okay, im bored" I state.

Rythimi walks over to my stero, and begins blasting music. A slow song, sje winks at me and I glare.

"Would you like to dance, Love?" Sven asks Wendy.

"Of course Mi Amor" Wendy giggles. I wach Sven spin and twirl Wendy around Mine and Rythimi's room. Isaac is noting sheepishly at Rythimi, and she returns the smile, Isaac holds his hand out to Rythimi and she takes it. Isaac gentaly puts his hands on Rythimi's waist and puls her to him. Rythimi lays her head on his sholder, and wraps her arms around a blushing Isaac's neck. Rythimi nuzzels Isaccs neck as he meves slightly, danceing akwardly, because hes spinning, Rythimi is faceing me. I give her a thumbs up, she smiles at me and goes back to nuzzeling Isaac.

I smile and i sigh. They look so happy, Wendy, giggleing at somthing Sven said, Rythimi holding onto Isaac, and Keith on the phone with Summer, his girlfriend from the Oblivia region. Pichu waddles over to me and begins yammering about somthing.

"Pich chu chu pi pich!" She exclaims.

"Oh hush! I'm not the 7th wheel! No car or bike has 6 wheels to begin with!" I retort.

"chipa chu pichi pichhhu" She continues.

"Pichu, I'm not going to go into depression and kill myself, so no, you cannot have my styler" I respond, sighing to my odd partner poke'mon.

"Arguing with Pichu again Kate-n00b?" I turn around to see Ice sitting there waching me.

"Pich! Pi pichu pipi chipa chu chu!" Pichu says, looking to my Blue haired friend.

"uhm, what did she say?" Ice asks me, and I glare at her.

"she asks what you want of mine when I kill myself" I turn to Pichu "Im not going to kill myself!"

"chipa!" Pichu argues.

"Im not depressed!" I holler at the yellow poke'mon

"Pich pi chu piu!" Pichu says, anoyed.

"You wach to much daytime tv!" I seeth.

"Kate-n00b why does your Pich think your going to kill youself?" Ice asks, with a cocky smile.

"she thinks that beacuse all of our friend are dateing im going to feel left out and kill myself" I answer with out thinking, I begin blushing.

"You don't have to feel left out, Katie" Ice says while smileing.

"What do you mean?" I ask, my heart rate increasing, _Is this what I think it is? Is he going to tell me he likes me, oh gosh!_

"your a pretty girl Kate, you need to get out there and meet someone." Ice says.

I can feel my heart snapping, the small tare becomeing biger every secon I look at him, I turn and look at Pichu whos looking up at me with sad eyes, knowing what I'm feeling,

"I guess, i-im going to be, night" I say as i quickly walk into my room.

After a few deep breaths, I see the door peep open and Rythimi's blond hair frameing her face slip in.

"You okay? I heard what Ice said." i sigh and look up to her with tears in my eyes.

"Not r-really" I say.

"This is good though!" Ryth says with a smile, patting me on the back. "he gave you the perfect opertunity to get him jealous!"

"And how do we do that?" I ask.

"I know a few guys who just became rangers, who happen to be single." Keith says, walking into the room.

"Do you think it will work?" I ask meekly.

"Yeah, i think it will." Rythimi says with a smile.

" I know three guys who constanly ask me about you, so, ill talk to them and see if we can set somting up." Keith says with a smile.

"I dont think this is a good idea, I feel... sneeky" I grumble.

"What can go wrong?" Keith asks.

"yeah, It's one of Keith's plans" Rythimi realizes what she said "well, partly mine to" She smiles.

"I have to go make some calls, ill be back in the morning, so get some sleep, you know that Ryth is gunna maul you with makeup" Keith smiles.

"Don't forget you have to go streak tonight" I say with a smirk.

"what ever, atleast everyone will be 'occupied' " Keith says useing air quoteations.

"Night Keith" Me and Ryth say at the same time.

"Night girls." He responds.

* * *

><p><strong>Yama: Yuppp that was it!<strong>

**Keith: Ive seen better**

**Yama: of course you have, you see verything i read dumb ass *smacks the back of his head***

**Keith: *grumbles***

**Kate: wait, so im going to get Ice jealous?**

**Ice: *pops out of no where* wait huh?**

**Yama: and thats all the time we have folks! Review!**

**Ice: wait im still confused! **

**Yama: Good *fades to black***


End file.
